The present invention relates to a secondary air feeder for an internal combustion engine.
In order to permit the complete combustion of an air-fuel mixture in an internal combustion engine, it has been a common practice to mix secondary air with the air-fuel mixture. However, it has been extremely difficult to automatically control the amount of secondary air in accordance with the running condition of the engine. As a consequence, a condition frequently occurred wherein the engine was oversupplied with secondary air at the time of idling, while the engine ran short of secondary air when the automobile was either accelerated or moving at a high speed.
In addition, it is obvious that a secondary air supply per se does not necessarily lead to a complete combustion of an air-fuel mixture or to a sharp decrease in harmful ingredients of waste gas such as CO, HC and NO.sub.x.